The present invention relates to a method for the topical treatment of inflammation, rashes, hives, burns, psoriasis, hemorrhoids, poison ivy, insect stings, cuts, vitaligo, aging skin, and other types of undesirable skin disorders including but not necessarily limited to dry skin, eczema, itchy skin, red skin, itchy eczema, inflamed skin, and/or cracked skin. Skin disorders may generally be evidenced by the presence of skin elevations and scales which may be silvery in appearance. Psoriasis in general is a disease which accelerates the epidermal proliferation and proliferation of capillaries in the dermal region. In addition, psoriasis frequently results in the evasion of the dermis and epidermis by inflammation of the affected cells.
Areas of skin affected by psoriasis and other types of undesirable skin disorders also frequently lose water significantly faster than normal healthy skin. The areas of skin affected by skin disorders therefore tend to have increased metabolic rates, which in turn, causes a negative impact on tissue catabolism and potentially results in muscle wasting.
Skin disorders and Psoriasis, as a chronic skin disease, have been difficult to treat. Skin disorders may affect an individuals skin proximate to elbows, knees, trunk, and scalp. In the past, the treatment of skin disorders has included the use of various chemical agents such as dihydroxyanthralin, azarabine, colchicine, fluorouracil, methotrexate, methoxsalen, and the use of ultra-violet light. These methods have generally not provided satisfactory treatment of the skin disorder for individuals.
Alternatively, therapeutic regimes for the treatment of skin disorders have included the topical or intra-lesional application of corticosteroids, topical administration of anthralin or keratolytics, and the use of ultra-violet light on the affected areas. As is known in the art, no single therapy is ideal for the treatment of skin disorders and it is extremely rare for a patient to not receive treatment from several different therapeutic alternatives to attempt to prevent relapse and/or obtain remission for the skin disease or disorder. In addition, individuals frequently are required to be exposed to increased doses of medication which may magnify side effects adversely affecting the health of the individual.
Psoriasis is a relatively common skin disorder in which cell proliferation is increased up to 10 times the normal rate for an individual. The skin is the largest portion of the human body which is comprised of cells within three skin layers. Each of the skin layers is in a constant state of growth, with the outer layer being formed of predominantly dead tissue which is naturally being discarded at a normal rate. Replacement of cells from underlying layers is accomplished by cell division and maturation where cells move upwardly and outwardly at a rate which varies dependent upon the age, sex, and/or health of an individual. Skin disorders commonly cause an increased rate of turn over of cells within an affected area, which in turn increases the rate of cell growth and cell death. This increased rate of cell growth and cell death may result in injuries and/or disorders which accompany the increased synthesis of all tissue components, and further elevate the strain placed upon skin, other tissue, and/or the bio-synthetic capabilities of the cells within the affected area. The method and treatment of skin disorders as disclosed herein preferably slows cell proliferation and naturally treats areas of skin affected by one or more skin disorders. An individual's skin may then heal naturally, minimizing the risk of undesirable side effects and the relapse of the undesirable skin condition.